


I am the blue (in your back-alley view)

by FreshBrains



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wake up," Andrea whispers, the soft brush of her lips making Jessie shiver. "Listen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the blue (in your back-alley view)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: [_The Walking Dead, any, the rain still smelled like rain_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684166.html?thread=89994118#t89994118).

Jessie wakes slowly to the feeling of Andrea's lips trailing a warm line down her back.   
  
"Wake up," Andrea whispers, the soft brush of her lips making Jessie shiver. "Listen."  
  
Jessie stretches deeply, savoring the warmth of their bed, the warmth of Andrea's body next to hers. The room feels cool and slightly damp, their air fresh and green, and Jessie hears a gentle, rhythmic pattering against the roof. "It's finally raining," she says with a yawn. "About time." She rolls over to face Andrea so she can kiss her.  
  
Andrea responds eagerly, tugging Jessie onto her body so they are intertwined, Jessie's chin resting against Andrea's sternum. She breathes deeply, the motion making her chest rise. "God, that _smell_. I don't think I'll ever get sick of it."  
  
Jessie smiles. "Rain? I guess I never noticed."  
  
"I never used to," Andrea says, twining her hands in Jessie's hair. "Not until we got here, not until things were _quiet_ again." She pulls Jessie up for a kiss. "Until the feelings other than fear came back."  
  
Jessie gazes at Andrea, reading through the pain in the other woman's eyes to see the peace that's being slowly rebuilt. "Then let's sleep some more," she says, "and enjoy the rain."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Owl City's "The Technicolor Phase," which I heard from [this](http://8tracks.com/_595743087/i-m-only-human-jessie-anderson-playlist) Jessie fanmix on 8tracks.


End file.
